Unknown Idenity
by Lady Silverress
Summary: She often finds herself staring up at the moon, it comforts her in her lonely life...What happens when a stranger comes into her life and tells her she is destined to do something great? Will she believe him or laugh in his face? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter One

**The Kidnapping:**

The King and Queen stared at the sleeping baby princess. Their daughter was absolutely beautiful with her golden blonde hair and her sapphire blue eyes. "Come on honey, lets go to bed." The King said gently pulling the Queen away from the crib. "Good night Serenity." She whispered as she exited the room with her husband. Sometime through the night, someone broke into the palace and kidnapped the princess from her crib. The next morning the King and Queen woke to find their baby missing from her crib...

**20 years later...**

She walked down the quiet streets of Tokyo, heading towards her home. Her golden hair flew in front of her by the wind. She stopped and starred up at the moon, how she loved starring up, something about the moon made her feel safe. It comforted her in her lonely life, even though she was only 20, she still felt alone. She had no real friends and she had never had a boyfriend. There was so much life she never got to experience and so much she would probably never experience, because she was different. She let out a sigh as she continued to walk back towards her apartment...

"Come on Dar, we are going to be late." A brunette man said. "I'm coming Ken, calm down." A dark haired man said as he walked into the front room, of his best friends apartment. "What was taking you so long?" Ken asked. "Nothing, lets go." He said as he headed towards the front room. "You know everyone is probably already at Rei's, by now." Ken said as he followed his friend out of his apartment. "You're probably right." He said quietly as they got into Kens car and sped away from the apartment building.

She came to a crosswalk and looked both ways before crossing. As she got towards the middle of the street a pair of head lights caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the car that was speeding towards her. The light of the headlights blinded her as she stood there frozen in her place. The car honked, but she didn't hear it.

"Ken, look out!" Darien yelled from the passenger side as they got closer to a small figure standing in the middle of the rode. Ken put his hand on the horn, but the figure didn't budge. Ken slammed on his foot on the break as he swerved past the figure.

She closed her eyes tightly as she prepared her frozen body for the impact. She heard squealing tires as they swerved past her. Her body trembled as she opened her eyes. She stared at the ground as she finally gasped for air.

Ken stopped the car and stared down at the steering wheel. "Who was that?" He asked as he breathed heavy. "I don't know." Darien said as he started to get out of the car. "What are you doing?" Ken asked as he watched his friend get out of the car. "Making sure they are okay." He said as he closed the car door. Ken quickly got out of the car and stood there watching.

She heard a pair of foot steps walking towards her. Then came their voice... "Miss are you okay?" He asked softly as he stood behind her. She slowly turned around and faced him. The street light shined on him revealing his ebony black hair and his mid night blue eyes. She couldn't say anything, she just stood there starring into his eyes. He couldn't see her very well, for she was in the shadow of the night sky. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced right through his, just starring at him. "Are you okay?" He repeated as he reached his hand out to her. "Yes, I think so." She whispered as she finally found her voice. Her voice rung in his ears like a sweet melody. She continued to stare into his eyes. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked softly trying to break the silence. "No, I'm fine thank you." She said sweetly. "Come on Dar!" Ken yelled from the car. He turned to look at his friend. "Hold on." He said as he turned back to her, but she was gone. He looked around to find no sign of her anywhere. He sighed and walked back towards the car.

She ran across the street into an empty alley. She placed her back up against the building as her heart raced and air exhaled from her lungs. She peaked around the corner to watch them drive away. She pulled herself back into the alley and laid her head back against the wall and sighed. It was him and for the first time since she had met him he had shown concern for her. Even though he hadn't recognized her, he still wasn't a cold hearted jerk that he played out to be...

"Who was it?" Ken asked. Darien looked out at the window. "I don't know, I didn't see her very well." He replied as he kept thinking about those sapphire eyes that had stared hard in to his. "Why wouldn't she move?" Ken asked. "I don't know, was to scared I guess." Ken glanced over at his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked. Darien didn't respond just kept looking out the window.

She slowly opened the door to her apartment after unlocking it. She walked inside and sat down on the couch as a black cat jumped into her lap. "Hello Luna." She spoke softly as she began to rub her hand across the cats back. Luna purred as she curled up in her lap. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as an image of his face flashed in her mind. For so long she had desperately wanted him to notice her for who she really was, not for what people said and thought about her. Throughout high school she had been and outcast, a freak.. His friends still snickered at her when she would pass by them. They would whisper and laughed, but not him, he wouldn't even glance her way until tonight. While starring into his mid night blue eyes she'd had a feeling come over her, one she had never felt before. She had liked it though, it had made her feel warm inside and in that moment she hadn't felt alone..

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. As he sat up in his bed, her eyes flashed through his mind. He couldn't get them out of his head, there was something about them, something familiar. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. "Good Morning, Darien." A male voiced said as he entered the kitchen. "Good Morning, Andrew." He said as he walked past his roommate and headed towards the cabniet. He took out a coffee cup and poured him some coffe. "How was your night last night?" Andrew asked. Darien sipped his coffee and looked over at his friend. "It was all right other than Ken almost hit someone." He said as he sat the cup on the counter. Andrew looked at his friend in confusion. "Ken almost hit someone?" He asked. Darien nodded. "A woman.." Darien said as he turned and stared out the window. "Who was she?" Andrew asked as he joined his friend. "I don't know I didn't really see her, but she had the most beautiful blue eyes and sweetest voice I had ever heard." He said softly. "Hmm...only sounds like one person I know of." Andrew said as he turned and headed over to the frig. Darien looked over at him. "Who?" "You wouldn't know her if I told you." He replied. "How do you know?" "Because you never paid her no mind in school, so why would you remember her now?" "What do you mean? Damn it Drew who is she?" Darien said as he started to get frustrated. Andrew looked up at his friend. "Serena Tuskino." He said softly. Darien stood there for a moment and thought about that name. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't put a face on it. "I told you, you wouldn't know her." Andrew said as he closed the frig.

"How do you know her?" He finally asked. "I work with her at the arcade, I admit back in school I never talked to her either, but after getting to know her a little bit I kind feel sorry for the poor girl." "What do you mean?" "Well she grew up in and out of foster homes all through school, she doesn't know who her real parents are, she has no friends, she has no one basically." "Are you sure its the same girl?" Darien questioned. "Yep, Serena has these sapphire blue eyes that are breath taking and this sweet voice that rings in your ears like a beautiful melody. She really not at all that bad looking. She has long golden blonde hair that she always wears down, and her body is perfectly shaped with every curve." Andrew answered. "Oh," He said as he tried to picture her. Andrew sighed. "Stop by the arcade later and I will show you who she is." He said as he started to walk out of the kitchen. "Okay." Darien replied as he closed his eyes.

She got up and got ready to go to work. "Here Luna." She called as she placed a food bowl down for her. She watched the cat come trotting in the kitchen. She was solid black except for a patch of fur that was on her forehead. The golded patch was in the shape of a crescent moon. She had ran into her feline friend a few years ago and she had become her only friend. She smiled at her feline friend. "See you after work Luna." She said as she left her apartment.

She walked into the arcade and headed towards the counter. "Good Morning, Serena." A blonde haired man greeted. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Hello Andrew, how are you?" She asked softly as she walked behind the counter. "I'm good and you?" He asked. "I'm here." She responded sadly with her back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he stared at her back. She sighed and put on a small smile as she turned around. "I'll be fine, Andrew." She said as she walked away. She kept to herself for the rest of the morning, by cleaning or serving her customers.

The sound of the door chimes made her look up from the table, she was cleaning. She gazed over towards the door and caught a glimpse of him as he walked towards the counter. "Hey Andrew." He said. "Hey Darien, what you up to?" "Nothing, is she here?" He asked quietly. "Yes, she over there cleaning the tables." Andrew said as he looked over at her. Darien glanced over her at her. She had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wasn't sure that was her until she stood up straight and turned around and looked up at him. The same sapphire blue eyes, from last night, stared into his. She stared at him and saw him starring at her. He had finally noticed her, really noticed her, but did he know it was her from last night? She wondered as she looked away and headed towards the counter. His gaze followed her all the way to the counter. He wanted to speak to her, but didn't know what to say.

"Hey Darien." A male voice said as he entered the arcade with a large group of people. They all looked towards the man. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey Ken." Darien said. Serena looked over at the group. She suddenly felt cold as ice. "I didn't know the school freak worked here." A raven haired girl hissed as she looked over at Serena. "Stop it Rei, this isn't high school anymore." Andrew snapped as he became irratated. "What? She is a freak, I mean look at her." She said with a sly grin on her face. Darien looked over at Serena and noticed the pain in her eyes. Serena placed the cleaning stuff on the counter and turned towards the bathroom. "Awe did I hurt your feelings, freak?" Rei yelled after her. "Leave her alone." Darien grumbled. Everyone stared at him as he watched her walk into the womens bathroom. "What's gotten into you?" Rei asked. "Nothing." He said as he turned to her with icy eyes. "Your jokes just aren't funny, Rei." He said coldly. She fummed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well no one asked you, Darien." She snapped back. "Come on girls, lets go." She said as she turned towards the door with three other girls close behind her. "Are you coming, Darien?" Ken asked. "Nah, I think I am going to head home." He said as he stared at his friend. "All right, catch you later." Ken said as he and his friends left the arcade.

She walked out of the arcade and closed her eyes as she stood there breathing in the evening air. "Hello." A soft voice said from behind her. Her eyes shot opened as she turned around. His mid night blues showed such kindness towards her. "Hello." She said softly. "It's Serena right?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. "Yes." She answered as she stepped back a couple steps. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared into her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for my friends rude behavior earlier." He said softly. She took her gaze to the ground and nodded. "Um...I'm Darien by the way." She continued to look at the ground. "I know who you are." She said simply. "Yeah we went to school together, right?" He asked as he suddenly felt nervous. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said. "You want a ride?" He asked gently as he watched her closely. "No thanks, I don't live far." "Okay, can I walk you home then?" She stared at him in confusion. Why was he being so presistant about taking her home? She wondered. She finally shrugged her shoulder and turned her back to him. "If you want to." "I do." He said as he walked up next to her.

Please Rewview!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Have you guys heard?" A blonde haired girl said as she approched a groub of girls. "About what Mina?" A raven haired girl asked. "Well I heard Darien has been spending alot of time with Serena." "What?" The raven haired girl gasped. "You know, maybe we should try giving her a chance." A blue haired girl suggested. They looked over at her as she blushed. "You can't be serious, Ami." The raven haired girl growled. "I don't know Rei, I think Ami's right, we are adults now, so maybe its time to put this childish stuff behind us." A brunette agreed. Rei crosssed her arms over her chest. "Well Lita, you and Ami can do as you please, but I will not befriend a freak like her." She said as she walked off with Mina close behind.

"So Serena, I was thinking..." He started as he leaned over the counter. She stared into his eyes and waited for him to continue. "Tomorrow night, my friend Ken is throwing this big party at the beach and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" He asked nervously. She studied him for a moment. "Darien, I apperciate the offer, but I don't think I will be very welcomed by your friends." She answered. "Come on Serena, they just need to get to know you. I know once they do they will love you." He urged her. She shook her head. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it." He smiled. "I'll pick you up at eight." He said as he walked away from her. She stood there and watched him walk out the door. "If you haven't noticed, he doesn't take no for an answer." Andrew said as he walked up to her. She looked over at him. "Yeah." She mummbled. "You should go, Serena." "You think so?" He nodded. "Yeah, I am going and you can hang out with me if you like." He said sweetly. She smiled and smacked him on the arm playfully. "I see you everyday, what makes you think I would want to hang out with you?" She asked plafully. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, cause I am so cool." He said as he winked. She laughed slightly. "You could only wish." She replied as she continued to work.

A few hours later a tall brunette woman and a short blue haired woman walked into the arcade. Andrew looked up and smiled. "Hello Lita, Ami. What brings you here?" He asked. "Actually we are here to talk to Serena. Is she here?" Lita asked. "Um..yeah just a moment." He said as he turned and walked to the back. "Serena, you have some guest asking for you." Andrew said. Serena turned and looked at him in confusion. "For me? Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. "Yep." She slid past him and walked out of the back area and towards the counter. She frowned when she saw them. "Can I help you?" She asked coldly. "Hey Serena, I'm Lita and this is my friend Ami." Lita began. "I know who you are.." She interrupted. "Right, anyways we wanted to apologized for how we treated you in the past and was wondering...If you weren't doing anything after work today, would you like to come to the mall with us?" Lita asked. Serena looked at them cautiously. "Your joking right?" She asked. "No. Seriously." Ami protested. "Well I don't know." She answered. "Please Serena, give us a chance." Lita pleaded. Serena sighed as Andrew come up towards them. "You should go, Serena. Besides don't you need to get something for tomorrow night?" He asked. Lita and Ami looked at him then at her. "What's tomorrow night?" Lita asked. "Well Darien asked Serena to go to Ken's party with him, tomorrow night." Andrew said with a grin. "Really?" Ami asked with excitement. Serena bowed her head and nodded. "What time you get off work?" Lita asked. "She's off now." Andrew answered. Serena glared up at him. "Well come on, lets go shopping!" Lita said in excitment.

The three of them entered the mall with Serena walking in between them. "So Serena, what you going to wear?" Lita asked. "I don't really know, what should I wear? I have never been to a party before." She said. "Well, you should defenitly wear a bathing suit underneath a dress or something. That's what every other girl is going to wear." Lita answered. Serena frowned at the idea. She had never worn a dress before let along a bathing suit. She liked wearing her comfortable and less revealing clothes. "I don't know." "Come on, we will help you." Ami said as she wrapped her arm around Serena's. They entered a swim suit shop first. The three of them split up as they began to look around the store. Ami found her a nice baby blue one piece swim suit. Lita found a dark green two piece and Serena finally found the perfect one. It was a white two piece, the bottoms were made like a skirt. "Did you find one you liked?" Lita asked as her and Ami approached her. She looked up at them. "I think so, what do you think?" She said as she held up the swim suit. They both smiled and nodded. "Its nice, I think it will look good on you." Lita said. Serena smiled at them, she was starting to feel some what normal, being with Lita and Ami. "Come on lets pay for these and go find some clothes to wear." Ami suggested with a sweet smile. Serena and Lita nodded in agreement.

He walked up to her apartment nervously. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous around her, he had never been nervous around any other girl before. He stood in front of her door and knocked softly. He heard footsteps come towards the door, before the door opened. "Ames?" He asked in shock. "Hello Darien." She said as she let him in. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he entered the apartment. "Well after the scene with Rei a couple days ago, Lita and I decided to give Serena a chance and get to know her." She answered with a smile. He smiled at her. "Where is she?" He asked. "She's in her room with Lita getting ready." Ami said softly. Lita walked out of Serena's room with a nervous Serena behind her. "Hello Darien." She said as she entered the living room. "Hi Lita." He said as his eyes wondered to the blonde walking behind her. She looked breath taking in her pale pink dress with spagetti straps. It came down just above her knees revealing her long slender legs. Her long golden blonde hair was down in curls and she wore a golden cresent moon locket around her neck. She looked up at him as her cheeks turned a rose pink. "Wow...you look incredible." He choked out as he stared at her. She smiled shyly. "Thank you." She said softly. "Well come on you two, we got a party to get to." Lita said. Serena broke her gaze and looked over at her new friend. "Lets go." Lita said as her and Ami walked over to the door.

They pulled up at the beach. Serena looked out at the beach and saw alot of people standing around a big fire. "I don't know about this Darien." She said softly as she continued to stare out the window. "Don't worry Serena, everything will be alright tonight." He said softly as he took her hand in his. She looked over at him as she felt his hand touch hers. "Come on, lets go." He said as he started to get out of the car. She turned and opened her door and got out. He walked around to her side of the car and took her hand. They walked up to the bon fire together. "There you are, what took so long?" Ken said as they approaced him. "Sorry Ken, you remember Serena, don't you?" Darien asked. Ken looked over at the blonde haired beauty standing next to his best friend. "Yes I do, I am so glad you could come Serena." He said sweetly. Serena blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "Would you like a drink?" Ken asked. "No thank you." "Okay well if you need anything its over there on the table." He said as he pointed to a table on the right side of the fire. "Come on Ken, leave them alone." Lita said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smile and nodded as he lead her to the others.

"I'll be right back, I am going to go get something to drink, you sure you don't want anything?" Darien asked as he turned to her. "I'm sure." She said. "Okay." He said as he walked towards the table. Serena looked around the group of people, she recognized most of them, but there were some she wasn't sure if she knew or not. "Serena?" A male voice asked as he walked up to her. She looked over at him. "Hello Andrew." "Wow, you look amazing." He said shocked. "Thank you...You know all this attention and staring is starting to weird me out." She confessed. He smiled at her. "Don't worry Serena, it will die down in time." He said softly. She smiled back at him. "So are you here with anyone?" She asked. "No. My girlfriend, Rita, is away at college right now. I came to hang out with friends." "Oh, I didn't know you had a girl friend." She said softly. "Yeah, I find it better not to mention her. Don't have that lonely feeling lurking around me." "Yeah, I kinda know what you mean." She said. "Hey Andrew." Darien said as he rejoined her. "Hey Darien, I see you got her to come." "Yeah, she didn't really want to though." Andrew laughed slightly. "Oh I am sure." Serena smiled at his comment. "Well come on lets go party." Andrew said as he started to walk back towards the crowd.

Serena stood back and watched everyone else drink and have a good time. It was nice to be around people, but yet she still felt out of place, like she didn't belong. She started walking away from the crowd towards the water. She stood at the edge of the beach and let the cool water splash up over her feet as she stared up at the moon. "It's beautiful isn't?" A male voice asked as he stood next to her. She took her gaze off the moon and looked over at him. "Excuse me?" "The moon..." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you." She said as she started to feel uneasy by his presence. "You don't, my name is Samuel." He said with kindness. "I'm Serena." "I know who you are." He replied as he stared at her necklace. Shock and confusion appeared all over her face. "Where did you get that?" He asked as he pointed at her necklace. She looked down at it and back up at his face. "I don't know, I have always had it. Why does it matter?" She asked cautiously as she stepped back a few steps. He stared at her as he smiled. "Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you." "Why did you want to know about my necklace?" She asked again ignoring his comment. "You'll find out soon enough..." He said as he walked away. Serena stood there confused as she watched him walk away. "What are you doing here?" A voice asked in an angry tone. Serena whirled around to find a furious Rei standing behind her. Her eyes turned cold as her hatred for the woman started to surface. "I was invited." Serena snapped back. "Who would invite you?" She asked hatefully. Serena glared at her. "I did." Serena and Rei looked over at him. "Rei, this childish nonsense needs to stop. Grow up and leave her alone." He growled. Her eyes burned a hole in him as she stared at him. "Why did you invite her?" She yelled as he anger grew stronger. "Because she is my friend, so deal with it." He said with irratation in his voice. Rei glared at him and then at her before she stormed off.

"You okay?" He asked softly turning his attention to her. She looked up at him. "Yes, thank you." He smiled down at her. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said softly. She nodded as he lead her towards his car. After about twemty minutes they pulled up infront of her apartment buliding. "Well thanks, Darien, I had a good time." She said softly as she started to get out of the car. He turned to his door and got out. "Let me walk you up." He said as he shut his door. He couldn't understand this feeling that was coming over him every time he was with her. It was a feeling he had never felt before, a feeling of pure bliss. He always seemed to be on cloud nine in her prescence and when he was away from her he couldn't wait to see her. She smiled at him. "You don't have to do that, Darien." She protested. "I want to." He said as he locked her arm in his and lead her towards the building. They walked up to her apartment in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They reached her door and stood there facing each other. "Well good night Darien." She said softly as she started to enter her apartment. He gently took her hand and turned her back towards him. She looked up at him. "Darien.." She started as she stared into his eyes. "Shh.." He whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, placing her hands on his chest. When he pulled out of the kiss he stared down at her as her eyes slowly opened. She stared into his eyes in shock. "Good night, Serena." He whispered as his hands fell down to his side. "Good night.." She whispered as he turned and walked down the stairs. She slowly turned back around and entered her apartment.

Please Review!

I am working on chapter, just kinda stuck on how I want it to go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story...I actually haven't had any internet for a while. I will try to update as soon as I can, please be patient! Thanks for all the reviews, I apperciate it and for the question to who kidnapped the princess, I am trying to entertwine that into the story so be patient!

-Lady Silverress

Chapter Four

He stared up at the moon from his balcony. The wind blew through his short blonde hair as his mind wondered back to her. Could she really be the one he had been searching for? He wondered as he continued to stare up at the moon. She had to be, only one person wore that necklace. He thought to himself as he took his gaze away from the moon. He remembered his mother giving that necklace to the baby princess, so long ago. He sighed as he thought back to the last conversation he had with his mother...

Flash Back

He looked around the kingdom, it was in ruiens. What had happened while he was away? He wondered as he began to search for his mother. "Mother!" He called out for her, but didn't get a response. He reached the stairs that led to the rose gardens. He slowly walked down the stairs as he continued looking around for his mother. "Mother?" He shouted as he entered the rose gardens. "Is that you, young prince?" A voice said as they stepped from behind the large fountain in the center of the rose garden. He looked over at her. "Yes, what happened here?" He asked. "Beryl, your highness..." She answered. He walked closer to her. "Where's my mother?" He asked softly as stood in front of her. She stared at him with sad eyes. "This way." She said as she lead him deeper into the rose garden. After a few moments they came upon the stream that ran through the rose garden. There laid the Queen on the ground.

"Mother!" He shouted as he ran to her. He knelt down next to her with tear forming in his eyes. He gently lifted her head in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. "Samuel?" "Yes Mother, I am here..." She smiled weakly at him. "What happened?" He asked softly. "Beryl attacked..." "What did she want?" "The heart of the moon...When I told her it wasn't here, she destoryed the kingdom looking for it..." She answered. "Where is it?" He asked. "It's safe, for now..." "Where is Beryl now?" He asked. The Queen looked up at him with sad eyes. "She went to Earth searching for Serenity...You must find her before she does.." She said softly as she closed her eyes. "Mother!" He cried as he pulled her limp body closer to his. "Mother...please don't go...How do I find her.." He whispered through his tears.

End of Flash Back

He looked back up at the moon. "I found her mother...but now what do I do?" He whispered as a breeze blew past him...

Serena walked into her bedroom and sat infront of her mirror as she brushed the curls out of her hair. She was lost in her thoughts about him and the kiss. Things seemed to be looking up for her. She closed her eyes and began to hum a sweet meldoy. Luna jumped up onto the window seal and began to meow. Serena stopped humming and looked over at her cat. "What is it, Luna?" She asked softly as she rose to her feet and walked over to her. Serena picked up her feline friend and glanced out the window. As she looked out the window she could feel a set of cold chills run down her spine. Something didn't feel right. She slowly closed the curtain and walked over to her bed as her lights began to flicker...

He looked around as the wind began to pick up and he could sense something wasn't right. Then suddenly it hit him, she was here. It wouldn't be long before she found Serena..if she hadn't already. He quickly ran into his hotel room from the balcony. He picked up his rental car keys and ran out the door. He had to reach her before Beryl did or the fate of the Earth would be the same as the Moons..

She let out a small whimper as the lights to her apartment went out. How she hated the dark. She grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it tightly. Suddenly she heard something, the sound of glass breaking in her front room. She slowly crawled out of bed to see what it was. She quietly walked out of her room and entered the hallway that led to her front room. As she got to the end of the hallway she carefully peaked around to the left side of the room and saw pieces of glass laying on the floor below her window. She pulled her head back into the hall way and placed her back up against the wall as her heart began to race. Someone was in her apartment, she could feel it...

She slowly crept back to her bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her. She locked the door as tears began to fall down her cheeks as she placed her back up against the wall. She heard footsteps comming down the hall towards her bedroom door. She moved away from the door as someone began to bang on the door. Before she had time to do anything the door was blasted off the hinges. She screamed as she fell to the ground. A tall figure stepped into her room. "There you are Serenity..." The voice said dryly. Serena looked up at the figure. "Who are you?" She asked as her body began to tremble. "I am Beryl." "What do you want?" She asked as she slowly rose to her feet. "The heart of the Moon...I know the your mother gave it to you.." Serena stared at her with a confused look on her face. "Give it to me.." She yelled as she moved closer to her. Serena backed away as she saw a tiny figure leap from her bed on to the woman. "Ahh!" The woman screamed as a small black cat began to attack her. "Luna..." Serena whispered. "Run Serena!" The cat yelled as she Beryl smacked the cat off her.

He pulled up at her apartment building and ran inside. He heard screams come from the upstairs apartment as he ran upstairs. He reached her apartment and walked in. As he entered her apartment he saw a bright white light glow from the hallway. He walked towards the hallway as the light faded and looked into the bedroom. The moon shined in the window lighting the room up. He looked over to his left and found a small black cat lying on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up in his arms. "Luna..." He whispered. The cat stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Oh Luna...what happened?" He asked softly. "Beryl...She's after Serena.." She whispered. He looked around the room for her. He spotted her in a corner by the window. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and instantly saw Luna. "Luna!" She cried as she took her cat from his arms. "Oh Luna...you protected me." She whispered as she hugged the cat. "Come on...it's not safe here.." He said as he stood up and held his hand out for hers. She looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She walked into the arcade with her head a mess. With everything that happened last night from the kiss with Darien to the attack with this Beryl woman. Now she is the missing Princess of the Moon. She couldn't believe it...She wasn't sure she did believe it. "Hello Serena." Andrew said cheerfully as he saw her approach the counter. She walked past him without a word. He turned and watched her walk towards the back office. "Serena?" He asked. She walked into the back office and closed the door behind her.

Andrew stared at the door as he heard the door bell ring as someone walked in. He looked over towards the entrance doors. "Hey Andrew...Has Serena been here?" A male voice asked as he approached the counter. "Hey Darien..She just walked in, why something wrong?" Andrew asked as he stared at his roommates face. "I don't know...Where is she?" He asked. "She is in the back office...What happened last night after you too left the party?" Andrew asked curiously. "Nothing...could you please tell her I am here." Andrew nodded and walked to the office door. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. "Serena?" He said as he looked over at her. She looked up at him from the couch. "Darien's here to see you." He said softly. She only nodded as she stood up and followed Andrew out of the back office.

He looked up at her as she walked towards him. "Thank god, you are okay." He said as he touched her shoulder. She stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. He noticed she was confused. "I stopped by your apartment this morning and.." He began as she cut him off. "Why?" She asked without emotion. "I wanted to see you..Serena are you okay?" He asked as he took her hand in his. She stared into his eyes, she could see the concern and worry they held. "I'll be fine...but I don't think we should hang out anymore.." She said as she looked away from him. She didn't know for sure what was going on with her, but the one thing she was sure of was she didn't want him to get hurt. "Huh?" Pain flashed in his eyes as he let go of her hand. "Darien...I don't want to see you again...Please leave me alone." She said softly as her eyes began to tear up. "Serena...I don't understand..." He began as he tried to search for answers with in her eyes. He was so sure that the kiss and meant something to her just as much as it had for him. She stepped back from the counter and looked up at him with icy eyes. "It's not that difficult Darien...Just stay away from me..I don't want your friendship or anything else." She said hatefully as she walked away.

Darien and Andrew watched her walk back into the office as the door slammed behind her. They both felt their body's jump slightly at the sound of the door slamming. Andrew turned back towards Darien. "What did you do?" He asked sternly. Darien looked over at his irrated friend. "I didn't do anything...when I took her home she was fine." Darien answered in frustration as he turned and walked out of the arcade puzzled by her actions.

Serena placed her back against the door as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Why did this have to happen?' She thought to her self as she slid down to the floor. Things were starting to look up in her life...She finally had some friends, had her first kiss with the one man she had been in love with for years. Now it was all ripped away from her because of her new found idenity. 'Why am I being punished?' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Young Prince what are you doing here?" Luna asked as she sat on his bed staring at him. "Mother sent me here to look for Serenity..." He said as he leaned up against the window. He gazed out at Tokyo as the sun shined down on the city. "How is your Mother?" Luna asked. "She's dead..." He said just barely above a whisper. Luna gasped at what she heard. "How? What happened?" She asked. "Beryl...she destroyed the moon kingdom looking for the heart of the moon..." He said as he turned to the small black cat with sad eyes. "This can't be..." Luna said still in shock. "Only Serena can stop her now, Luna..." He said.

Luna stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "Serena is in no shape to defeat Beryl.." Luna pointed out. "I know, I think it's time Luna..." He began. "Time for what?" "Time that we awaken the Sailor Warriors...My sister is going to need all the help she can get to defeat this witch." He answered. Luna sighed as she nodded. "This won't be easy you know..." Luna stated as she looked down at the bed. "I know, but we have no other choice..."

She walked out of the arcade after a long day at work. She sighed as she turned to her right and began walking. "Hey sis.." A voice said from behind her. She stopped and turned around. "Don't call me that...I barely know you..." She growled as she glared at him with icy eyes. He only smiled as he walked next to her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Everything...I wish you would just go away and leave me alone..." She growled as she began walking again. He walked along with her. "I know everything is happening so fast for you and the life you had will never be the same..I am truely sorry for that, but.." "Your sorry?" She shouted as she stopped and turned to look at him. "You have no idea what my life has been like and just as things are starting to look better you come into my life and mess it all up..." She cried as tears began to fall down her cheeks once again.

He stared into her eyes and saw pain, frustation, and confusion in them. "Everything will be alright, Serena." He said as he took ahold of her shoulders. "No it won't...my life is ruined, I might as well let that witch have what she wants." "You can't do that...You can't give up, please trust me on this..." She stared into his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why, but I am going to trust you." She mummbled. He smiled at her. "Good, now we have to get back to the hotel." He said as he turned her around and started walking towards his car...

A/N: Hey everyone, don't worry I will be explaining soon about the wakening of the sailor warriors and how they came to earth without any memories. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He walked into his apartment slamming the door behind him. What had went wrong? He wondered as he flopped down on the sofa and turned the tv on. As he begun surfing through the channels a knock came at the door. "Come in!" He hollard from the sofa. The door slowly opened and closed quietly. With an erie slience filling up the room, he slowly sat up on the sofa and looked over to the door. He saw a tall slender woman with long wavy red hair and deep green eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. "Shh..." She hushed him as she walked closer to him. 'So this is the one that the young princess fancy's.' She thought to her self as she stood face to face with him. He tried to move his gaze from hers, but couldn't his body was frozen in its place. 'What's happening? Why can't I move?' He asked himself as he continued to stare into her intense green eyes.

'Perfect!' She said to herself as she smiled and leaned closer to his face. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. He tried to pull free, but his body wouldn't corperate. His eyes felt heavy and his mind was begining to become cloudy. She pulled out of the kiss and chuckled evilly as he fell unconcious. She let go of his face and he fell back on the sofa. "The heart of the moon will soon be mine!" She laughed in an evil tone as they disappeared.

"How do you think we should go about finding them, Luna?" Samuel asked as the three of them sat in this hotel room. Samuel sat in a small chair over by his bed as Luna sat in the center of the bed. Serena stood next to the window starring out the window, not really caring about their conversation. She was off in her own little world, thinking about him and how hurt he looked when she seen him earlier today. "Serena, are you listening?" Luna asked sternly as she turned her attention to the small blonde. "Huh?" Serena said as she looked over at them. Samuel and Luna sighed together. "Serena, what's wrong?" Samuel asked as he stood from his chair.

Before she could answer, her cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her pants pocket and answered it. "Hello?" "Serena, you haven't by any chance seen Darien have you?" A familiar male voice asked in a worried tone. "No, why whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Well when I got home from work, the door was unlocked and the tv was on, but he's not here. His car is parked out front also." Out of no where she felt cold chills run down her spine as a terrified expression appeared on her face. "Serena, what's wrong?" Samuel asked. "Serena? You there?" The male on the other end of her phone asked. "Uh yeah, Andrew, I am here...I haven't see or talk to him since this morning. If I see him I will call and let you know." She answered. "Okay, thanks Serena." He replied as he hung up the phone. She hung up her phone.

Samuel walked over to her. "What's going on?" He asked as he stood infront of her. "Darien has disappeared..." She said barely above a whisper as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Samuel...I have this feeling something bad has happened to him..." She said as she felt her body began to tremple fiercly. Samuel pulled her into his arms. "Who is Darien?" He asked. "A friend.." She said as she pulled away from him. Her cheeks were wet from tears that had fallen while in his embrace.

Luna walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Serena...we will find Darien, but first we have to find four sailor warriors who will help you protect Earth from Beryl." Luna said in a soft tone. Serena looked over at her feline friend and nodded in agreement. "In the mean time you will have to protect yourself and Earth." Luna started as she stood up. Samuel and Serena watched her in wonderment as she jumped in the air and did a flip. A light shined from her crescent moon and when it faded Luna landed back onto the bed along with a golden broach with a crescent moon on it. "Take this, it is a magical broach that will turn you into a Sailor Warrior known as Sailor Moon." Serena walked slowly over to the bed and picked up the broach. She stared down at it as she ran her fingers across the gold crescent moon. "Hold your hand in the air and shout out Moon Prism Power." Luna instructed.

Serena nodded with the broach in one hand she rose the other one in the air. "Moon Prism Power!" She felt a warm light surround her body as she floated in the air as pink ribbons began to surround her body, forming her Sailor uniform. When she was finished she looked down at her uniform as her cheeks glowed red. "I can't wear this!" She shireked. She wore white body suit with a blue mini skirt, she had a red bow in the center of her chest and a blue sailor collar. In the back she also had a red bow and red knee high boots. On her arms were white elbow length gloves and in the center of her forehead was a golden tiara with a red oval gem in the center. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails with two buns sitting on the top.

She looked in the mirror. "Ahh! What's with the weird hairstyle?" She shrieked. Luna smiled as she walked closer to her. "It's the royal hairstyle of the moon. It was your mothers hair style, your grandmothers and so forth. It would have been yours if you had grew up on the moon." Luna answered with a smile. Serena looked back at the cat and then at Samuel. He smiled and nodded in agreement with Luna. "Oh..." She said as she looked back at herself.

A/N: Okay Sailor Moon has hit the scene! Which Sailor Scout will be next? And will Darien being brainwashed have an effect on Serena and her new found destiny? All comming soon! Please don't forget to read and review!


End file.
